Russian Roulette
Hintergrund Owata-P's 51. Original-Vocaloid-Song. Text Japanisch= 私とゲームしませんか　　運命にその身を委ねますか 愛想も小想も尽き果てて　貴方の気持ちがわからない 私と趣味どちらが大事　　野暮な質問とか百も承知 価値観の違いとかもう　　私の気持ちに気付いてよ You should be die ごまかさないで Fall into the hell もうおしまいね Shoot head with gun 撃鉄起こしたら　さぁ　逝きなさい ロシアンルーレットを廻してよ　　貴方の頭を撃ち抜くの 決してこの気持ち伝わらないなら　貴方の存在が邪魔なの ロシアンルーレットを廻したら　　貴方はどんな顔見せるの ふわり一筋の風が吹き抜ける　　　その澄ました笑顔嫌なの どうして貴方生きてるの　何も考えないクズのくせに いつも調子だけは良くて　私の気持ちは無視ですか You should be die また嘘ついた Fall into the hell 顔でわかるわ Shoot head with gun 気付かないフリして　もう　許さない ロシアンルーレットを廻してよ　　貴方の頭を撃ち抜くの 私悪いだなんて思わないよ　　　　全て貴方の責任です ロシアンルーレットを廻しても　　私の気持ちは晴れないよ 私こんな展開望んでない　　　　　本当の気持ちは言いたくないよ You should be die 我儘ですか Fall into the hell 一途な想い Shoot head with gun 後悔はしないよ　さぁ　逝きましょう ロシアンルーレットを廻したら　　貴方は私に微笑むの そして引き金を私に差し出す　　　貴方の覚悟受け入れるよ ロシアンルーレットを廻してよ　　私の頭を撃ち抜くの 多分貴方の事嫌いじゃなかった　　今まで想い出をありがとう ロシアンルーレットに愛されて　　私はここで尽き果てるの 指に力込めて引き金絞る　　　　　それじゃまた来世で 死ね |-|Romaji= Watashi to ge-mu shimasen ka Unmei ni sono mi wo yudane masuka Aiso mo koso mo tsukihatete Anata no kimochi ga wakaranai Watashi to shumi dochira ga daiji Yabo na shitsumon toka hyaku mo shouchi Kachikan no chigai toka mou Watashi no kimochi ni kizuite yo You should be die Gomakasanaide Fall into the hell Mou oshimai ne Shoot head with gun Gekitetsu okoshitara Saa ikinasai Roshianru-retto wo mawashite yo Anata no atama wo uchinuku no Kesshite kono kimochi tsutawaranai nara Anata no sonzai ga jama nano Roshianru-retto wo mawashitara Anata wa donna kao miseru no Fuwari hitosuji no kaze ga fukinukeru Sono sumashita egao iya nano Doushite anata ikiteru no Nani mo kangaenai kuzu no kuse ni Itsumo choushi dake wa yokute Watashi no kimochi wa mushi desu ka You should be die Mata uso tsuita Fall into the hell Kao de wakaru wa Shoot head with gun Kizukanai furi shite Mou yurusanai Roshianru-retto wo mawashite yo Anata no atama wo uchinuku no Watashi warui da nante omowanai yo Subete anata no sekinin desu Roshianru-retto wo mawashitemo Watashi no kimochi wa harenai yo Watashi konna tenkai nozondenai Hontou no kimochi wa iitakunai yo You should be die Wagamama desuka Fall into the hell Ichizuna omoi Shoot head with gun Koukai wa shinai yo Saa ikimashou Roshianru-retto wo mawashitara Anata wa watashi ni hohoemu no Soshite hikigane wo watashi ni sashidasu Anata no kakugo ukeireru yo Roshianru-retto wo mawashite yo Watashi no atama wo uchinuku no Tabun anata no koto kirai ja nakatta Ima made omoide wo arigatou Roshianru-retto ni aisarete Watashi wa koko de tsukihateru no Yubi ni chikara komete hikigane shiboru Sore ja mata raise de Shine |-|Deutsch= Willst du nicht ein Spiel mit mir spielen? Gibst du dich dem Schicksal hin? Ich bin fertig mit dir. Ich verstehe deine Gefühle nicht. Was ist dir wichtiger: Ich oder dein Hobby? Mir ist klar, dass diese Frage sinnlos ist. Du sagst unsere Ansichten seien verschieden. Versteh doch, wie ich mich fühle. Du solltest sterben. Betrüge mich nicht Fall in die Hölle hinein. Das ist das Ende, nicht? Schieß mit der Pistole in den Kopf. Ich drücke den Abzug, also Lebewohl. Drehe das Russische Roulette. Es wird direkt durch deinen Kopf schießen. Wenn meine Gefühle dich nicht erreichen, bist du nur eine Last. Wenn du das Russische Roulette erst einmal gedreht hast, welchen Gesichtsausdruck wirst du haben? Wie eine seichte Brise, die vorbei zieht, wird dein elegantes Lächeln nervig. Du bist nicht mehr als hirnloser Abschaum. Warum lebst du noch? Du scheinst immer gut gelaunt zu sein. Warum ignorierst du also meine Gefühle? Du solltest sterben. Schon wieder hast du gelogen. Fall in die Hölle hinein. Du bist wie ein offenes Buch für mich. Schieß mit der Pistole in den Kopf. Ich tue so, als wäre nichts, doch kann ich nicht wieder vergeben. Drehe das Russische Roulette. Es wird direkt durch deinen Kopf schießen. Ich denke nicht, dass es mein Fehler ist. Du trägst die volle Verantwortung. Selbst wenn du das Russische Roulette drehst, tröstet mich das nicht mehr. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich die Dinge so entwickeln, aber ich kann meine wahren Gefühle nicht zeigen. Du solltest sterben. Bin ich egoistisch? Fall in die Hölle hinein. Ich liebe dich aus vollem Herzen. Schieß mit der Pistole in den Kopf. Ich bereue nichts. Nun, machen wir uns auf den Weg. Wenn du erst einmal das Russische Roulette gedreht hast, wirst du mich anlächeln. Dann gibst du den Abzug an mich weiter und ich werde meine Bestimmung akzeptieren. Dreh das Russische Roulette. Es wird direkt durch meinen Kopf schießen. Ich habe dich wahrscheinlich nicht gehasst. Danke für unsere gemeinsamen Erinnerungen. Geliebt vom Russischen Roulette, ist das das Ende für mich. Mit Kraft drückt mein Finger den Abzug. Nun denn, sehen wir uns im nächsten Leben. Stirb! Andere Versionen Zerochan GUMI.jpg|GUMI Append Adult Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-9fgTcfKuI Kategorie:Megurine Luka